1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an object-end positioning method and system, and more particularly to an object-end positioning method and system for positioning lower ends of two limbs of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human-machine interactive interface is an interface for humans interacting with a computer. Normally, the human-machine interface includes a keyboard, a mouse or a touch panel. Humans are called users for this interface. The users can achieve the purpose of controlling the computer or interacting with the computer through the human-machine interface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,637 recites a patent titled “interactive system for measuring physiological exertion”. According to the disclosure of the patent, the user wears an accelerometer on two legs and stands on a pressure sensor to measure the pressure applied by the two legs and the moving acceleration of the two legs. The user can thus interact with the interactive system according to the pressure and moving acceleration of the two legs.
Further, in these years, research staffs use an image processing technology to increase the interactivity between the user and the computer. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,565 recites a system and method for tracking and assessing movement skills in multidimensional space. This patent discloses that an active or a passive marker is attached to two legs of the user and the movement of the marker is detected by an image processing method to determining coordinate positions and movement status of the two legs in space. In this way, the user can interact with the interactive system by the movement of his/her two legs.
Although a number of human-machine interfaces have been provided, in the above embodiments, the user has to wear a specific device or clothes (such as the above accelerometer and marker) in order to enable the human-machine interface to position lower ends of his/her two legs, thereby increasing inconvenience of the user and reducing the willing of the user to use the interface. Therefore, how to position lower ends of the user's two legs without cause inconvenience of the user is still a subject of the industrial endeavor.